The present disclosure relates to compositions and articles containing a random propylene/α-olefin copolymer and processes for producing the same. The propylene/α-olefin copolymer includes a substituted phenylene aromatic diester.
Worldwide demand for olefin-based polymers continues to grow as applications for these polymers become more diverse and more sophisticated. Known are Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions for the production of olefin-based polymers and propylene-based compositions in particular. Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions typically include a procatalyst containing a transition metal halide (i.e., titanium, chromium, vanadium), a cocatalyst such as an organoaluminum compound, and optionally an external electron donor. Ziegler-Natta catalyzed propylene-based polymers typically exhibit a narrow range of molecular weight distribution. Given the perennial emergence of new applications for propylene-based polymers, the art recognizes the need for propylene-based polymers with improved and varied properties. Desirable would be propylene-based compositions with improved properties such improved stiffness and/or improved optical properties.